


First Thought

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's reaction to an unexpected diagnosis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to neevebrody for the beta!

It began as a slight weirdness. He felt in turn cold then hot, hotter than usual. He tired a bit more easily and had a slightly more adventurous taste in food. Eventually, he went to Keller to see if he'd caught a virus of some kind. He didn't actually feel _bad_ or anything, but his experiences on Atlantis had left him suspicious and as a senior officer, he thought it couldn't hurt to act responsibly.

Also, Rodney was off-world working in some ruins with a battalion of science minions, and John was bored.

Keller checked him over, did the usual—scanned him, took some blood and sent him on his way.

He checked in with Rodney after that to see how he and the team were coming along. In a moment of childishness, he even mentioned that he'd seen Keller.

"Why? Are you sick?"

He didn't sound particularly concerned, so John shrugged it off. "Nah, just that weird feeling lately. Thought I'd have her take a look."

Rodney was silent.

"I'll leave you to work then," John said and ended the transmission.

He tried to work on reviewing the latest mission reports after talking to Rodney, but he couldn't concentrate, and when he heard his comm coming to life, he felt a shiver down his spine before Keller asked if he would come over.

He never told Rodney that he'd somehow _known_ that something monumental was going to happen in his life, because Rodney would roll his eyes and cite a million reasons on why John could have felt that way and how it didn't necessarily mean anything.

When he entered the infirmary, Keller rushed to him with the wide-eyed look that said she was completely out of her depth. She ushered him into her office and made him sit down.

"I don't quite know how to tell you this, and there will have to be further examinations, of course, but the preliminary blood tests and especially the scans all lead to the same conclusion." She paused and smiled nervously. "You're pregnant."

Later people would ask about his first thoughts, about how he must have been shocked, and he always nodded and agreed and told them that at first he pretty much couldn't grasp what he was being told. But it was a lie.

John remembered very clearly what his first thought had been and it made him happy to this day that there had been no fear or doubt or confusion or rejection. In that first moment he'd simply thought:

"I'm going to have Rodney's baby."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Voicing Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586926) by [velocitygrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass)




End file.
